


When In Rome

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Drawing, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roman Britain, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile, sometime in the 3rd Century, Flavius Artorius Draconicus seduces his pretty new slaveboy from Britannia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 2: Magic of Three theme. I sort of thought everyone was going to draw threesomes, and I think everyone else thought that too, because in the end there was only one threesome! lol. Anyway. I settled on 3rd Century which is as tenuous a link to the theme as you can get, but it's all I could think of. Siiiiiiigh. Absolutely NO HISTORICAL ACCURACY TO SEE HERE, folks.
> 
> But, another tie for second, so all was not lost! \o/\o/\o/!! See the rest of the gorgeous art and hot fic over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4523688/chapters/10291362).

  

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/126906552379/when-in-rome-ao3)**


End file.
